1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of suction discharge devices and in particular to a new and useful apparatus for the pneumatic discharge of pulverulent masses from a container having a foil lining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention has particular application for the pneumatic discharge of receptacles or containers which have a pulverulent or a small grain mass. For discharging such masses the removal by suction must frequently be supported by suitable measures having to fluidize the mass. For this purpose it is known to rotate the container or to move it in a rocking motion during the exhaust operation so that the substance to be removed is permanently in motion. In this case it is recommendable to use a flexible suction tube so that the suction head can always be positioned at the lowermost point of the interior of the space of the container. Compressed air has also been used for loosening up the substances to be removed particularly in the vicinity of the suction head which is introduced into the container at several locations.